


An Underswap Fanfiction Determination Lost

by Fl4m1ngc0m3t



Category: underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl4m1ngc0m3t/pseuds/Fl4m1ngc0m3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is "wrong" with the Human and Papyrus need's to figure out what (That's all no spoilers sorry for it being so short it's my first fanfic ouo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nice cold morning in Snowdin, home of the skele-bros.

10:00 am, (that's early in Papyrus time) Papyrus opens his eyes, cracks his bones and waits for Sans to come barrelling down the stairs, complaining about him sleeping on the couch again. After 5 minutes of laying there, Papyrus sits up, looks around and thinks to himself, "Where is Sans?" Papyrus then gets up puts on his orange hoodie and goes through the town he decides to head to the Shop he walks up and the owner says "you're up early" "yep" said Papyrus "I woke up and Sans wasn't yelling at me so I knew something was up" "well you better get goin' he actually found a Human today and he's training with them right now" Papyrus's face goes from a smile to a psychotic grin and said "thanks"  
"No proble-" the shop owner looked up to see just a flash of orange Papyrus Teleported over to the exit of snowdin to see Sans and the Human walking into Waterfall Sans said to them  
"We need to watch out for Alphys or she might get mad" the Human nodded with a smile Sans smiled back  
Papyrus thinks to himself "huh? The Human isn't attacking him….I should keep watching them to make sure  
Everything goes alright" Sans and the Human make it to Papyrus's sentry station to see it empty Sans grins  
"Ugh how many times do I have to tell him put up a closed sign" he pulls out paper and a red marker  
Puts it on the desk the Human smiles and they're off again the Human thinks to themselves "Why can't I reset? I guess I will have to do a "good" timeline until I can figure out about these problems" in the back  
Of the Humans mind a red smile emerges.


	2. This Shit is Over.

Nothing to say here. Except that I'm scrapping this one, and rewriting this from the first chapter, and any more that I make afterwards.


End file.
